1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to mechanisms for latching a drawer or other sliding body.
2. Introduction
Various cabinets have a drawer that can be latched so that the drawer stays in a closed position. However, in certain environments, such as, for example, military environments, a cabinet can be subjected to significant forces that can overcome the holding capability of the latch system of the cabinet. An example of such a force is the force resulting from impacts and/or explosions in battle. Conventional drawer latching systems either lack the strength to withstand such forces or are too large and cumbersome to be used on a compact cabinet or drawer.